Lily Luna: The Years
by shinyshannie
Summary: Lily Luna is going to Hogwarts, but will she be able to cope through the years?
1. Chapter One: The Letter

_Lily Luna: The Years._

**Chapter one: The Letter.**

"Lily, Sweetheart. Time to get up! You've got a letter!" Shouted Dad up the stairs. I woke up groggily and as soon as I opened my eyes sunlight poured through the windows. Mum had cast a spell that when I open my eyes the curtains would fly open. I thought this was pretty cool, I could also clap my hands to turn my light off and on at will. This was a Muggle invention which I absolutely love. I sat up and clapped my hands. My light flickered feebly on, and shone around my room.  
My room was very big. I loved the room, my double bed was placed in the middle of the room next to some book cases either side. I loved to just sit around the house with my many scattered novels. I also had my owl in her open cage. I always left it open so she could fly around. I hated keeping her cooped up, I thought it was cruel to have animals locked up all the time. Maine was great, I didn't have any friends as I was home-schooled until I would get my Hogwarts letter. Which I had hoped the letter would be from. It should come any day now. I also had a black cat. Jaguar came from a hiding spot in my room and walked around my ankles before hopping onto my vacated bed. I heard him snoring already.  
I looked around the rest of my room. There wasn't much other than more bookcases full to the brim of varied bound books. Some were fake leather, as I was a strictly vegetarian I would not eat food from an animal or wear/ use anything from one that harmed the animal. Meaning leather. If I wanted a book that had a leather binding I would request it be removed from the binding and had fake leather binding placed on it. They would always compile as I was _the _Harry Potter's only daughter. I quickly put jeans and a top on so I could get down to open the awaiting letter.  
I tore open the door and nearly walked into Padfoot who was no doubt leaving James's room to have his breakfast. Padfoot was our dog that I had found earlier in the year and now sleeps outside James's room as Dad and Mum won't let him sleep in the room. I ran downstairs into the kitchen where Dad's voice had sounded from. Al was already up and eating some pancakes. Mum handed me my letter. I turned it over and saw the wax that held the envelope shut was imprinted with a familiar crest. I had seen it three times before so I knew it was from Hogwarts. I looked around at my Dad's face, he looked so happy but sad at the same time. I turned to look at Mum she had tears falling down her face. I shakily opened the letter and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmistress: _Neville Longbottom_

Dear Miss Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.

_Neville Longbottom_  
Headmaster

I was in Hogwarts! I took out the other sheet of parchment and began to read that as well.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One. Winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set books

All students should have a copy of each of the following  
The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by M_iranda Goshawk_  
A History of Magic by _Bathilda Bagshot_  
Magical Theory by _Adalbert Waffling_  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by _Emeric Switch_  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by _Phyllida Spore_  
Magical Drafts and Potions by _Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by _Newt Scamander_  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Q_uentin Trimble_

Other equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 Set of glass or crystal phials  
1 Telescope  
1 Set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I looked up at my parents. "We need to go to Diagon Alley Mum." I passed her the list. "Well we need to go to Gringotts then. And Ollivanders. Oh Harry, our daughter is going off to Hogwarts." She cried louder then. Dad hurried over to comfort her and looked sternly at James' who had entered the room at that time and at Albus. "You two look after her. I mean it." He looked like he meant it any punishment would be given out if I was harmed as well.

I hated this about Dad, I could look after myself, but he seems to think I can't. I'll have to prove to him I can!


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

_Lily Luna: The Years._

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

James and Albus looked scared at Dad's serious face. They nodded silently to agree they would look out for me. In brother language means hexing anyone who annoyed me.

The family got ready to head to Diagon Alley so I could get all my things for when I go to Hogwarts on September the first. I was scared as I wouldn't know anyone! I'd have to stick around Al and his mates, as James wouldn't want his eleven year old sister around his mates. I was the first one ready as all I had to do was eat my pancake, as I was already dressed.

I stood by the fireplace waiting for Dad, Mum, James and Albus. As soon as they came I took Dad's hand and he stepped into the emerald flames and shouted something in the dust. He held tight onto my hand as I felt the familiar blocking of the lungs. My eyes squeezed shut of their own accord. Me and Dad always play a game, to see who can keep their eyes open for the journey. We stumbled out of the grate and I opened my eyes to see the Leaky Cauldron's murky bar. I turned to Dad. "Did you keep your eyes open Daddy?"

"No Sweetie. Did you?" I shook my head. I smiled around the room to the many witches and wizards who looked over at my Dad. Of course they would look at _him. _Everyone knows his story, but Dad is always so modest about what he done 21 years ago. He killed You-Know-Who in a ferocious battle. He had Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's help as well. I was said to be amazing, and that Dad had saved everyone when he was seventeen and only just come of age! My Daddy is my role model; I want to be an Auror like him when I grow up!

We walked through the back of the Leaky Cauldron where only a dustbin stood, we waited for Mum and the boy's to catch up to us and Dad took out his wand and tapped a brick to make the gateway to Diagon Alley open up. I stepped out into the crowded high-street first.

"Darling, carry on walking to the tall white building." Mum said behind me. I turned around and nodded, I noted that Mum was gripping onto Dad's hand. I felt lonely. Another hand crept into mine. Albus said. "Don't worry Lil's I'm here." Albus lead me to the big building. I remember this one from past visits here when I was younger getting Al's, Teddy's and James' Hogwarts stuff and coming here with Dad or Mum for various reasons. I also recognized it from the stories Uncle Ron told me. Once Uncle Ron, Dad and Aunt Hermione broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon! I was memorised by this story.

We walked up the stairs where funny little people stood outside, keeping guard. The goblins looked at us as we entered, and nodded at Dad. They were short, with a light green tinge to their skin. Their teeth were sharp and like razors when they smiled. It crept me out. We walked up to one of the goblins and Dad spoke to them. "Here to visit my vault please. For my daughter."  
"Certainly Sir." They spoke in a rasping breath. A young goblin took us to a cart. It was very fast, almost as fast as a rollercoaster. When we arrived at the vault Dad entered and took out a small pile of money from the huge heaps of gold, silver and bronze. I hated travelling on the carts as they made me very ill. But one cart ride later we were back on the high-street.

"Darling, let's go get your school robes from Madam Malkin." Mum said to me and Dad. "One second love, Al and James. You've got your gold as well. Go get your school things please. Then you can spend the remainder on yourselves. James not a broom, you've got a great one at home. Get some prank things. Al, you spend yours wisely." Dad said to the boys. Dad usually went with the boys, never me and Mum; maybe because it was due to the fact I'd be off to Hogwarts soon. Mum gave Dad a reproachful look at telling James to buy something for his many pranks. Dad did nothing but shrug. I didn't know where Madam Malkin's shop was so I clung onto Mum's hand as she lead the way with Dad.

The bell rung as we walked into a small shop filled with small stools and clothing. An old-ish women came over to us. "Ahhh Mr. and Mrs. Potter. How are you this morning? And this must be Lily. Hello dear. But where, Mr Potter, are your sons?" She said this very fast which made me dislike her more and more. Dad looked at her and smiled politely. It was the smile he gave to people he didn't like. "You shall see my sons shortly, when they get their robes. For now I would like some plain black robes for my daughter. You will not call her Lily. But Miss Potter." She looked as if someone had slapped her, I chuckled softly behind Mum. She asked in a now rather sour voice. "Well I need to see the child to fit her with robes."

Dad pushed me towards her, and then spoke to me. "Lil's we'll see you in a bit, we will get all your books. We know how you are in bookshops. You'll be fine in Madam Malkin's hand." I nodded mutely to afraid to speak to my Dad. Mum came over and kissed me on my forehead and walked to Dad and held his hand as they walked out the door.

I turned back to Madam Malkin and she handed me some robes to try on. I pulled them over my head quickly, wanting to get out of the shop to find my brothers or parents again. I stepped onto one of the stools that littered the cream coloured carpet. Facing a mirror I got a good look at myself for the first time this morning. I had long straight red hair. Not my Dad's colour but the Weasley trademark. I also had my Mum's colour eyes. A milky brown with a few flecks of my Dad's bottle green eyes. I was short for my age, like my Dad was. Other than that I was pretty ordinary looking. Soon after this she was done with me and bowed me rather hurriedly out of her shop. I wondered down the busy crowd looking for Flourish and Blotts. I found the shop crowded with other eleven year olds. Hogwarts. I found Mum and Dad at the counter buying my books. "Lily! You should still be in Madam Malkin's! We were coming to get you! Harry, what if she was hurt!" Mum ranted all the way to Ollivanders. Ever since Dad and a house-elf that was Dad's friend, Dobby, rescued him from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he went back to his old business: Selling wands. Dad just smiled at me and bent down to whisper something to me. "She will stop soon Sweetheart, she's just glad you're safe … its dangerous to be on your own at a young age. We were worried that you didn't stay with Madam Malkin and came to find us. We love you." I nodded and was about to say she practically kicked me out of her shop when we arrived at a shabby looking store. I knew this was where Ollivander was. I came here with both my older brothers and Teddy my God-Brother.

As we entered the shop a bell rang somewhere and a very old man came out to greet us. "Ollivander! Good to see you again. Lily here needs a wand for her first year at Hogwarts." My Dad said to Ollivander.  
"Ahh Miss Potter and of course Mr and Mrs Potter. Good day to you all. But where are Master Potter and Master Potter? Not seeing what wand choses Miss Potter?" "No Mr Ollivander, they are getting their own things for Hogwarts." Mum said politely. I nodded earnestly behind her once more. For a Weasley/Potter I was very shy to new people that I've met once or twice before but never spoke to. He peered over to me and said "Miss Potter, you shall be needing a wand, so if I may?" I rose to my full height and held out my left hand. My wand arm. I knew what to do from the past times I've been here. "Ahh a left hander. Not like her parents there. Both right handers. Well let's just measure then."

Moments later he said, "Let's choose a wand for you!" This was the part I was excited about, getting my very first wand! "Cherry and Phoenix, 13 inches, give it a wave." I waved the wand foolishly, and Mum had to duck as a firework burst out the end. Ollivander grabbed the wand back and placed it back into the dusty box. "Nope, let's try this one shall we. Laurel and Phoenix Feather, Ten inches, Unyielding." I waved it this time without being told. It felt right in my hand, warm even. A bunch of flowers erupted this time from the end. I gave them to my Mum smiling at her. This was _my _wand. "Perfect." Said Mr Ollivanders silvery voice. "Eleven sickles then Mr Potter." Dad handed over the money and I had my wand.

We brought a pewter cauldron and some more owl treats, and a started potion kit in Diagon Alley before heading back home.


	3. Chapter Three: Sarah Parker

_Lily Luna: The Years._

**Chapter Three: Sarah Parker**

As soon as I got home I ran up the stairs with my packages to put them next to my newly brought trunk. I was so excited! I'd get to join all my cousins and my two brothers at Hogwarts, and I'd have Hugo to keep my company. But I wanted a new friend. Not a cousin or my brothers. The last couple of days went in a blur and soon enough all our trunks were packed and we were on our way to King Cross station. I was worried about what house I'd be put in. I could be in Gryffindor like James, or Slytherin like Albus. Or maybe even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff like some of my cousins were. I knew what house I _wanted _to be in, but I doubt I'd get pick to go into Gryffindor. Because I'm not brave or outgoing. I was shy and scared a lot. I think I'll be in Slytherin because I pull pranks a lot, and I never get into trouble for them. I'm cunning. We all walked through the crowded train station until we reached platform's nine and ten. Dad lead me through the barrier when no one was looking, we took it at a run as I was nervous about hitting it still. Albus and Mum followed us and James came after and kissed Mum and Dad and ran off to find his friends. Albus stayed to help Dad put my trunk in an empty compartment and then he too ran off to find his creepy friends. I kissed Mum and hugged Dad tightly.

"Daddy, write often! Please!" I begged at my Dad, whom I would certainly miss during my term at Hogwarts.

"Of course Sweetie and you'll be home before you know it. Christmas isn't far off. We love you. No go before you're late. Love you." Mum replied through tears of her own. I gave a kiss to her and another to my Dad who also was crying. I've never seen him cry before. I hugged him tightly, "I'm going to miss you Daddy!"

I got onto the train before it took off and hanged out the window to wave at my parents before the train took them out of sight, I sat down in the seats. I was alone. Until a blond figure fell in through the open door.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Um, you mind if I sit here?" I nodded too stunned to say much more. My voice finally found me. And I blurted out rather rudely. "Who are you?"

Oh I'm Sarah Parker. First year! I'm trying to get away from my sister's friends. They are right cows. And you?"

"Lily Potter."

"_The_ Lily Potter! Wow you're famous! Well your Dad is! And your Mum is well lucky to have married the famous Harry Potter!"

"Yes I know, but my Dad was best mates with her brother so it was only a matter of time before my Dad started seeing her differently … You know."

"Yeah, I guess. So Lily, what house do you want to be in?" Sarah asked.

"I don't really know. It would be nice to be in Gryffindor, with James. But I'm closer to Albus so Slytherin wouldn't be that bad. I wouldn't want to be in Hufflepuff and definitely not in Ravenclaw as I'm not really that smart. You?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor, like my Mum was. Where brave dwell at heart!" She lifted a fake sword. I told her about Gryffindor's sword. "My Dad used that sword in his second year, to defeat the Basilisk. And then my Dad and Mum's mate Neville Longbottom, who is Herbology teacher and we call him Uncle, used it to defeat Nagini which helped Dad to defeat You-Know-Who, with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

Her jaw dropped at the news of my Dad and my Uncle and Aunt. "Is this Uncle you Mum's brother?" She asked.

"Yes, and he married Dad's other best friend, Hermione. So now Dad is related to his best friends."

"Nice. Man is that your brother?" She pointed to the door. It was indeed Albus with one of his creepy friends. I stood up to open the door. "Albus, what are you doing here?" I asked my brother.

Out of all of us, Albus was the only one to get Dad's green eyes and black hair. He was a medium build with a bit of muscle. "Dad asked me to look after you as he knew James wouldn't. So who's your friend?" Smiling at Sarah behind my shoulder. "Her name is Sarah. Who is yours?" I asked, he had the most gorgeous pale pointed face, which matched his grey eyes. I tried to smile at him but mostly I grimaced. Great. "I recognize him from past summer holidays…" I trailed off.

A silky voice replied. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."


	4. Chapter Four: Lily's Sorting

_Lily Luna: The Years._

**Chapter Four: Lily's Sorting.**

I was stunned into silence; Al must have noticed my shocked silence because he soon said. "Well see you Later Lil's. Good luck with the sorting. Come on Scorp let's leave these beautiful girls alone. Bye Lil and Sarah."

"Bye Albus, Scorpius." I mumbled back. I _knew _I recognized him. During the holiday's he sometimes stays with us. I never knew his name. Great. I bet he thinks I'm some sort of idiot. I walked back over to Sarah who instantly started talking about how cute Albus was. Someone else now fancies him. For the rest of the journey Sarah talked about her family, and how what house she wanted to be in. My heart wasn't really into the conversation; all I kept thinking about as we pulled on our school robes was Scorpius Malfoy. His grey eyes kept floating unbidden into my head. Why was he imprinted into my brain?

As we got off the train a familiar figure stood in front of the crowd shouting. "Firs' years. Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid used to be our babysitter when we were much younger as Dad and Mum trust Hagrid with their lives. He is like my Uncle, so much that as soon as I saw him I forgot where I was and ran over to him to give him a hug. Leaving Sarah on the platform. I remembered her as I let go of his huge bulk. "Hagrid! This is my friend Sarah, Sarah this is Hagrid. Dad's best friend. Almost like a Dad to my Dad." I told a confused looking Sarah. She nodded still looking up to the tangle of hair that I knew contained a kind man. "Hello Hagrid." Sarah said politely, Hagrid smiled down at her and lead us off towards some little wooden boats. Great just what I needed, I got sea sick very easily.

We found this out during a family holiday to Romania, visiting Uncle Charlie with the dragons! It was fun apart from the boat ride there and back. I was violently sick in the toilets, and I never really wanted to go on a boat again. We only had to take Muggle transport because I was too young to floo and also I was too young to be taken by side along apparition.

As we filled into the small boats, I panicked more and more. Hagrid got out his pink umbrella and tapped the sides of the rotting wood, and the sea pushed us out towards Hogwarts. I felt more and more queasy, and I put my head out the side of the boat and threw up. I threw up again and again, my long hair dangled in the water as I threw up. I heard some murmurs but I ignored them, I was trying to control my stomach.

Soon enough we stopped on the shore and walked towards Hogwarts. My hair kept dripping onto my clothes and I felt weak at the knees so I was helped by Sarah and some other person. I knew this one was male by the sweet smell of him and his husky voice as he talked to Sarah. The voice felt odd, as I only recalled the velvet like voice of Malfoy, but soon I recognized the smell, and the voice. It was Hugo my cousin. He was talking to Sarah and helping me up towards the castle. Soon my nausea passed and I could walk again, even if I looked a bit green still. I heard conversations around me and we walked through the oak door toward the golden entrance hall where we were met by Professor Longbottom.

"Good evening First Years. You will soon be sorted into your houses where they will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points but any rule breaking will lose you points. I am Professor Longbottom. Now single line please and follow me."

I pushed myself to the front of the line with Sarah and Hugo behind me so I could talk to Neville.

"Neville – I mean Professor Longbottom, how are you? I've missed you." I sequel, he looked at me with a weird expression on his face. "Lily. You've grown, and I am well, and Harry knows why I haven't been round, but I will be during Christmas. I've missed the guys, but hush now. The sorting will begin."

He lead us into the great hall where the rest of the students where. I looked towards the Slytherin table to find Albus I caught his eye and mouthed. "I threw up. Seasick." He looked shocked and made to get up, but Scorpius pushed him back, speaking too quick for me to lip read. I looked toward the Gryffindor table and done the same to James, who of course jumped up. Great.

He hurried over, not caring about what people were saying. The headmaster looked up shocked. Neville hurried over to James to stop him. But he barged right pass him and knelt by me.

"Lily! Are you okay?! Oh my god. I should have remembered about your sea sickness. Ummm…" He carried on fretting about me, while commotion went around the hall. And soon enough Albus came over. Neville came over and spoke in a clear, angry voice. "Silence. James. Albus. Why?"

"Our sister was ill, we are worried about her, and our Dad made us swear to make sure she was fine, no matter what." Albus said, it was unlike him to get into trouble, unlike James. I muttered that I was feeling better. He smiled down at me and clapped his hands. "Well James and Albus return to you tables and let the sorting commence."

I was nervous now. I heard many names being called out; I only paid attention to when Sarah's name was called.

"Parker, Sarah" Neville's voice rang out. She walked forwards and placed the hat on her head … I waited a moment before it declared … "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped along with the other Gryffindor's and soon after it was my turn.

"Potter, Lily." More murmurs. I heard one in particular. "Not another Potter." I soon realised it came from the hat that sat on my head. I thought _yes another Potter._

_Oh someone has a bit of courage to show that she is more than an innocent girl to her brothers. Maybe Gryffindor, but I sense that you would be great in Slytherin. You are cunning and will do anything to achieve what you set your heart to. And I know there is someone special in Slytherin. That settles it. SLYTHERIN!_

The hat said the last word out loud to the rest of the Hall. James and Albus clapped the loudest and I joined sat at the Slytherin table by myself, thinking about telling Mum and Dad I was in Slytherin. That's two of his children in Slytherin. Even Teddy was Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Hugo."

I saw his ginger head shake from fright. I wanted to be there to comfort my cousin. But he had to do this and soon after the hat shouted out Gryffindor once more. That's it. The two of them were in Gryffindor. I couldn't help but think about what the hat said. There is someone special in my house, was it Albus as he was my brother, or the silvery blond figure of Scorpius Malfoy?

I was too confused to think about it now.

"Let the feast commence!" Shouted Neville to the students.

Plates filled up around me, but I lost my appitite. I walked over to Al.  
"Sorry Al, but can you tell me where our common room is? And the password?"  
"Have you eaten?" He answered back, right time to lie.  
"Of course I have." Easy.

"I'll show her. I'm done." Said that silky voice again. Great. Al nodded like this was a good idea. A.K.A he was hungry. "Follow," and he walked off. Who does he think he is! Making me feel like a dog! He lead me down towards the dungeons and the lights turned red to green. He stopped outside a wall and said, "Cobra." The wall rose and he lead me toward the stairs. "Up there. First-year's room has a sign on it." I turnt bright red and muttered a thanks and hurried up the stairs. I quickly scribbled a note to mum and dad saying I was in Slytherin.

I walked back down the stairs and saw Scorpius on the sofa reading a book. I sat next to him and could smell how sweet he smelled. It was intoxicating.

"Hey Scorpius." I muttered, hoping he might talk to me not just direct orders at me. "Hello." his voice was so silky, I could hear it all day.  
"What are you reading?"  
"The Rise Of Harry Potter."  
"Really? That book is highly inaccurate."  
"You read about your own father?"  
"Yeah,I find it funny, that many publishers haven't managed to publish the truth yet. Well the full truth. They most truthful thing they have written is that Mr. Malfoy helped Dad and that Dad had three children with Mum. Otherwise most of it is absolute rubbish."  
"Ah. What's that, in your hand?"  
"A letter to Dad and Mum telling them what house I am in. They'd want to know, I wrote another one to Teddy."  
"Teddy?"  
"Hasn't Al told you about him?" He shook his head, "He's our god-Brother. His Mum and Dad both perished in the Second Wizarding War. And they made Dad god-Father before that, so we looked after him. My first word was Teddy. He used to entertain me by changing his hair colour, and face. It was funny. He's a Metamorphmagus. I miss him loads."  
"You can use my owl. He's in my room. One second."  
He came back down with a beautiful snowy owl on his arm. I tied the letters to him and we sent him off out the window in his dormitory.


End file.
